Reunite against evil
by SPNisLIFE
Summary: Spoiler alert for up to Season 8 Ep 15! AU after that. Castiel doesn't go to Naomi when commanded, instead he goes to a cabin in the woods to hide. He is joined by some very unexpected people willing to help him fight against Naomi. To reunite against evil.


**Authors Note:**

**Set after Season 8 Ep 15 – Completely AU as I don't know what happens yet.**

**Rated T for violence and some bad language only.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, am just borrowing the characters for my own amusement, please don't send me to jail.**

**Un-beta'd – mistakes are my own.**

**Reunite against evil. **

**Chapter 1 – Cabin in the woods. **

Castiel had occasionally checked in on the Winchesters, not that they had known he was still watching out for them. He had kept himself cloaked so that they could not tell he was standing by. He was desperate to interact with them, to try and help Sam deal with the trials in some way, but he could not reveal himself, he had to keep hidden from everyone until the time was right. He could not let Naomi find him; too much was riding on him to be caught right now.

It had been weeks in earth time since Castiel had been forced to push that angel blade through Samandriel's heart and lie to the Winchesters. It had been weeks since Castiel let Naomi believe he was bringing the limp and lifeless body of Samandrial back up to heaven, but instead he had taken that chance to run and to hide.

That is what he had been doing since then, hiding. Hiding in the most secret place on earth. A place so veiled that it had managed to conceal Chuck from every single angel, demon or human alike since the great apocalyptic showdown. All accept for Castiel and that is only because Chuck had wanted him to know.

The place was effectively a cabin, nestled deep within a forest that was shadowed on either side by great mountain ranges. Chuck had survived entirely self-sufficiently there for many years; he had a lake nearby for water and plenty of edible plants for sustenance, he had even taught himself to hunt rabbits, although his first experience of skinning an animal had not been the most pleasant of his life.

Chuck never could tell Castiel how he managed to find the place, he had just known of its existence and that it would be a safe haven for him when he needed it most. He had also known that he would need to inform Castiel of its whereabouts and that Castiel would not betray his confidence.

* * *

It had been a huge shock to Chuck the day that Castiel had arrived with the broken body of his brother still warm in his arms. It was a shock for two reasons; one being that Chuck had not expected to have any company here, ever. The second reason being that, as soon as Castiel stood before him he dropped to his knees in agonising pain as vision after vision assaulted his brain.

Chuck had not considered himself a profit for quite some time now; he had not had a single vision or the compulsion to write since he had arrived at the Cabin. However now he was getting a recap of all the events that had taken place since he had been hidden in astonishingly painful Technicolor, so strong that Chuck slipped away into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was three days later when Chuck finally resurfaced again, he found himself tucked up under a bundle of sheets with a raging fire going in the hearth next to him. It took him a moment to remember where he was and why his head felt like it was being bored from the inside out.

"Castiel?" He whispered as he remembered. He heard a whoosh of feathers and suddenly the angel appeared before him with his beige trench coat billowing out behind him.

"You are awake" Castiel stated in his no-nonsense tone.

"It would appear so" Chuck groaned as another wave of pain shot through his head. "Although I'm not entirely sure I really want to be right now"

"You are in pain?" Castiel stated again, head tilted slightly to the side and eyes narrowing.

"Have been since I laid eyes on you, tell me something Castiel...how is it that I go years without a vision and yet the second you arrive I get an incredibly painful influx of them!?" Chuck questioned as he rubbed his temples.

"I can only guess that my being here had re-awakened your link to my Father" Castiel replied thoughtfully, before adding "I believe this is a good thing"

"Yeah… it may look like a good thing to you but to me it feels like I'm having my head crushed in a dozen vices simultaneously" Chuck snapped back.

Castiel stood before him looking completely awkward, not really knowing how to reply to that. Chuck eventually took pity on him; "It's OK it should start to ease soon I'm sure, but would you mind finding me some Feverview plant just to help relieve the Migraines in the meantime?"

"Of course" Castiel replied and disappeared instantly.

* * *

Once Chuck was feeling slightly more human he finally got out of his cocoon of blankets and joined Castiel in his little homely kitchen. Castiel was sitting in one of the hard wooden chair staring out of the window into the forest beyond.

"Castiel, about Samandriel…you couldn't have stopped Naomi from making you do that to him. It is a miracle that you managed to make it here out of her reach. You were so fully under her control and I don't think you even realise how much yet, but I've seen everything and I can tell you what you need to know to be able to help you"

"Castiel turned away from the window and glance briefly at Chuck with so much sorrow in those deep blue eyes. He sighed and turned back to the window again.

"So many of my brothers and sisters have died at my hands or because of my actions, why should this one cause me grief?" Castiel choked out, he turned those guilt and grief filled eyes back to Chuck. "Why Samandriel? I would give anything to have taken his place, to have let him live"

"The way I see it...you do want to know the way I see it huh?" Chuck questioned earning the briefest of nods from Castiel.

"Samandriel's death played the biggest role in this; his death was the catalyst that got you free from Naomi just long enough to get to me. If he had not been so pure and so good and so innocent then you may not have felt enough...just enough to break away. He did not die in vain Castiel, you have an important role to play here, I know it! I just don't know exactly what that role is yet, I think we have to wait for others to get here before we find out your fathers full plan." Chuck explained from where he had taken up the other hard wooden chair at the small rustic kitchen table.

"Others?" Castiel looked shocked at Chuck.

"Yeah not sure who, I'm sure we'll get to that later. But for now you have to know that Naomi has complete control over you and every other angel, accept for when you are here. She has inserted something into your grace that allows her to manipulate what you and what you remember doing. She has had you watching over the Winchester and reporting back to her..."

He stopped Castiel as he went to interrupt him. "Yes I know you don't remember any of that, but trust me it happened, I've seen it. If it helps you put up quite a fight when you were first instructed to carry out that task" Chuck finished with a shrug.

"But, I would never betray the Winchesters...after everything that we have been through together. They are...well they are my friends" Castiel proclaimed

"Yeah I know, but doesn't that just go to prove how much control Naomi has and what she is capable of!" Chuck was out of his seat and pacing up and down on the worn wooden floor. His old grey slippers that had seen better days making and odd shuffling noise as he paced.

"I can't tell what her end game is, what she is doing this all for? It's frustrating, you know! I didn't think I would ever want to get visions again but now here I am craving them so that I know what happens next! You do realise this isn't fair Castiel! I got out, I was going to live my quiet life here away from hunters and demons and angles, away from headaches and fan-girls. It may not seem like much of a life but it was mine, I was living for myself for once, not for those damn books!" Chuck was getting more and more irate as he paced faster and faster, suddenly he stilled and looked momentarily over at Castiel with wide frightened eyes.

"Oh...oh man here it comes!" He cried out as he gripped his shaggy overgrown hair covered head and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Some hours later Chuck finally regained consciousness. He found that Castiel had put him back to bed again which made him smile for a moment, enjoying that fact that he actually had someone caring for him for the first time in a very very long time. He smiled even more when he found some of the pain killing plant already prepared next to his bed and a glass of fresh water that Castiel must have gotten from the stream himself.

This time he didn't call out to Castiel, he went in search of the angel as soon as he felt well enough to stand. When he saw what the angel was doing it almost ripped his heart in two, because Castiel was out the back of his cabin standing still as a statue next to what was obviously a grave that he had dug for the vessel of Samandriel.

Chuck shrugged on one of his chunky knit cardigans and shuffled out over to join the angel. They stood in silence paying their respects to the very regrettable casualty of this terrible time.

"Castiel, you could not have prevented this" Chuck reminded him

"I know that now, but regardless I will avenge Samandriel. I will not let his death be in vain!" Castiel bit out with more emotion than Chuck had ever heard come from the usually stoic angel.

"Well I am glad you feel that way because we are about to get some visitors that will hopefully be able to help with that..." Chuck announced before kneeling down and covering his ears and shutting his eyes.

"Huh?" Castiel looked confused at the crouching man, that is until he felt a presence that he never thought he would feel again. The approach of two very distinct graces'.

"But...how can it...?" He started but was cut off by the sudden bright white light and overwhelming sound of a pair of angels arriving it their true form.

"How is this possible?" He tried again.

The bright white lights diminished leaving behind the shadowy figures of two humans, one tall and lean the other shorted and golden eyed.

"Baby bro! It's a pleasure to see you again!" Gabriel cried rushing over to hug a very stunned Castiel.

"I would say the same, but you know I'm still bitter about the whole stabbing me in the back thing!" Balthazar added staying exactly where he was and glaring menacingly at Castiel.

Castiel just gasped and shook his head in disbelief.

**Authors note: So what do you think of my version of events? What do you think they will do to try and stop Naomi. What will happen to the Winchesters?**


End file.
